


Wicked Witch of the Cats

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Cat Castiel, Dean Hates Witches, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Impala, M/M, Moose Sam, Sarcastic Sam, Soft Dean, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch is turning people into animals! She catches onto the Winchesters, attacking their biggest weapon. Castiel. She turns him into a cat. Sam and Dean are unaware of Castiel's transformation. They still take in the "stray cat," and take care of him. Dean adores the adorable cat, though constantly sneezing and sniffling. Castiel feels closer to Dean than he ever was as a human. Sam is suspicious of this cat, due to its peculiar behavior. The witch doesn't stop there, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean. It would not be wise to charge in without prior knowledge of what we are facing.” Castiel insisted.

“Well, Cas, sorry if I don’t want to be turned into the next pooch in town!” Dean snapped, his brow furrowing.

“If you just research the topic with–”

“We already DID. Nothing, nada, zilch. We have jack on this thing, and it's turning people to pets faster than anything we’ve ever seen! This isn’t even anything we’ve ever seen.” Dean pushed his back against the couch. He huffed, crossing his arms.

“Dean. You know that this is a bad idea. Not even I know what lies behind those walls.” Castiel spoke sternly. He was glaring at the freckled man, his bright blue eyes looking deeply into the other’s candy green eyes.

“You’re an angel! Shouldn’t you know everything about the universe or some crap like that?”

“I was created after the creation of the universe. I haven’t had the time to explore all the lingering religions of the Earth.” Castiel said in his deep, husky tone. He rose his voice now.

Dean shook his head, putting his forehead in his hands.

He really didn’t want to be turned into an animal. People in the town were becoming animals, just to be mauled and eaten later in the week. So far 6 people had gone “missing” in the past few months. Dean had found a hex bag in the motel room Sam and he was in. If he hadn’t found it sooner, they would’ve most likely be turned into animals.

Dean kept the bag in a safe box. He hoped Castiel could find out what, or who, made the bag. Castiel told Dean the magic of the bag was too strong. If he made contact with the bag he would’ve also become an animal. Dean proposed they charged into the old church. It would be a reasonable place for something to hide in a suburban town. Plus, people had heard odd chanting from the formerly abandoned building. Castiel instantly spotted the fault in this. And, well, that’s where they were now.

“Fine. Do you have any better bright ideas?” Dean looked up at Cas. He put his arm on the armrest, putting his cheek in his hand.

“I can investigate the church alone. I have enough power to fend off whatever may be residing inside. From my findings, you and Sam can indulge in research.” Castiel pursed his lips, his tone easing up.

Dean let out an elongated sigh, licking his pink lips.

He didn’t like the idea of Cas going alone. It just… was wrong. Something could go wrong. Cas could get hurt, lose his grace, even die. Ohh, no. He wasn’t going to let Cas die. Not to some evil-animal-eating-monster-thing. But, it was the best option.

“You got your blade, right?” Dean asked, sitting up on the couch.

Castiel nodded, the blade dropping into his hand from his sleeve.

Dean let out a relieved sigh. He swallowed his spit, standing up.

“Be careful, Cas. I don’t wanna drag your ass back here.” Dean looked at Cas, concern in his eyes and voice.

Castiel made the blade disappear in his sleeve. He walked to Dean, awkwardly hugging him.

Dean let out a small grunt. He uncomfortably wrapped his arms around Cas, patting his back a few times. Castiel pulled away from the hug, bringing his hands back to his side. Castiel gave Dean a half-smile.

“I will be ok.” He said, trying to comfort Dean.

Dean nervously smiled. “Yea, let’s hope so.” Dean’s eyes looked into Castiel’s. He shook his head lightly, walking to a small table.

“You should get going, before another poor son of a bitch becomes Scooby-Doo.”

Castiel nodded, disappearing with the sound of wings flapping.

\----

He appeared at the Rillings Catholic Church. It looked abandoned, the whole place run-down and in disrepair.

Castiel followed the old cobblestone path to the entrance. He was greeted with two large wooden doors. They were reinforced with cast iron frames. Castiel pressed his middle and index fingers together, folding the others. He flicked his wrist to the right, the doors easily opening wide. Castiel returned his hand to it’s normal state, lowering it to the side of his body.

He sternly walked inside, his brow furrowing. His eyes carefully scanned his surroundings.

The chapel was lifeless. The benches were uneven, some upside down and throw about.

Castiel took in a deep breathe. His blade dropped into his hand. He held it tightly in his grasp. Castiel walked deeper inside the church. He went to the aisle of the chapel, carefully discerning all of the benches. Castiel accidentally kicked something. He stopped walking, looking down at his feet.

It was an old copy of The Holy Bible. Castiel kneeled down, gingerly picking up the book with his free hand. He observed the dusty treasure closely. He smiled to himself. He remembered all the pleasant memories he had with his brothers and sisters. Castiel placed the book on an armrest of a bench. Castiel heard the creak of wood.

He instantly turned around, raising his blade defensively. He saw nothing. Castiel clandestinely stepped to, what he thought, was the source of the noise. Castiel found a symbol carved into the wall. He didn’t recognize it. It hadn’t been at any of the other scenes of human-to-animal sites. Castiel lowered his blade to his side. He reverted it back into his sleeve, it disappearing.

His right hand went into his pocket. He took out a phone. Castiel raised his other arm, holding the phone sideways. He used his middle fingers and thumbs to hold it. He positioned the camera to take a picture of the symbol. He used his index finger to press the button, the flash turning on and the picture being taken. Castiel blinked with discomfort at the flash. He held the phone vertically, now. He still kept it at the same distance, though. Castiel texted Dean the picture, as well as some butchered words.

[image sending…] i fnd ths at church .dont knw what it is. going 2 ask a roundangels.(Castiel)

Castiel clicked the off button, placing the phone in his pocket. He walked close to the symbol.

He raised his arm. He gently caressed the white lines and curves of the peculiar symbol. He looked at his hand, his head tilting. Castiel rubbed the white powder in his hand. He put it to his nose, sniffing it.

Cat bones, with purified water. Castiel didn’t identify any spells, or sigils requiring such ingredients.

He suddenly felt sharp pain in his spine. It raced from his neck down to his tail bone. Castiel yelled in pain, his back arching. He felt all his bones in pain, now. He collapsed to the ground, his side hitting the stone floor hard. Castiel felt his bones shifting and morphing. He shrieked in pain. Before he could foresee what was happening, he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up to find himself a cat! He tries to contact Dean for help, though it's harder than he assumed.

Castiel’s eyes slowly wandered open. He let out a low grunt. His whole body was in pain. Though, he felt different. Castiel felt shorter, much shorter. Generally, he felt smaller. 

He could also feel new things. New additions to his body. He was entangled in his trenchcoat, which was humongous now. He moaned in displeasure, his arm twitching.

Castiel slowly lowered his head to see his arms. They weren't exactly arms… They were cat legs. He spread out his toes. He… he was a cat. He couldn’t exactly see what color. His colors weren’t as mature as a human’s sight with the color spectrum.

Castiel reluctantly stood up, his legs shaky. He collapsed instantly. He couldn’t use these sticks called bones. He needed to get help, and fast.

The phone, Castiel thought. If I am able to text Dean, maybe he can help. He stood up once more, gaining more stability. He used his snout to move the trenchcoat to its other side. He reached his head into the pocket, utilizing his sharp teeth to grasp onto the phone. 

He pulled it out. He pressed the on button with his paw, after much trial and error. The phone lit up. It opened to his and Dean’s texts. Good, one less thing to do. Castiel swooshed his tongue in his mouth. He stuck it out, and used it to type. His english was even more broken than before.

hlp a t chrh i;m ct (Castiel)

\----

Dean felt a buzz in his backpocket. He reached and took out his phone, looking at the notification. 

What…? Castiel wasn’t the best at texting, but this was worse than usual. He could barely make out anything. Dean started texting back.

What are you talking about? (Dean Winchester)

dn i d nt hva;e tie,m o expln (Castiel)

Cas. Where are you. (Dean Winchester)

d on now (Castiel)

Ok. What are your surroundings? (Dean Winchester)

drk;st oenit hnk i,m t chrk (Castiel)

Dean sighed. He honestly couldn’t make out what he was saying. He was typing worse than an ape, currently. He could only assume “chrh” and “chrk” meant Church. 

Dean walked to the couch, grabbing his coat. Sam was preoccupied with research at the library. 

Dean assumed Cas got drunk again, or maybe he was just tired again. Dean walked outside to the parking lot. But… where… where was the Impala? Baby? 

Dean started panicking, looking all around the parking lot for his car. Crap. Someone stole it. Dean started wheezing, his face in horror. 

He could only imagine what the crooks could be doing to her. Taking her wheels off, stealing the engine, removing the doors, anything bad. 

Dean sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, covering his face in his hands. How could he not hear it at all. The Impala’s engine was loud. It would sputter and whine. He could hear that a mile away. But, apparently, not a few dozen feet away.

Dean recollected himself. Cas needed him right now. The Impala would have to be on hold, for now. Dean stood up. He reluctantly started walking away from the motel. It didn’t help it was dark out. 

The church wasn’t far from the motel. He purposely made it like that. After a fifteen minute run, he reached his destination. Dean saw the door open.

He cautiously walked in, taking out his pistol. The church was practically pitch-black. The only light in the church was from the night sky outside. Dean saw the glow of Castiel’s phone on the floor. Dean slowly approached it, picking it up.

Dean scowled in disgust, saliva coaxing the device. Dean put it back on the floor, brushing his hands on his jacket. Next to the phone was his trenchcoat and other clothing items.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, picking the trenchcoat up and carefully observing it. It didn’t have any blood, or other fluids on it.

Dean’s nose started itching, as he sneezed. He put the coat down, rubbing his nose. Their must’ve been a cat around. Dean only did that with cats. He heard shuffling, as well as something hitting the ground hard.

Dean immediately readied his pistol, carefully looking at the darkness.

“Cas?” Dean called out. His only response was an echo.

Dean swallowed his spit. He tried again.

“Cas, it’s me, Dean.”

No response.

Dean pursed his lips, looking at the darkness weary. The sounds had grown quiet, awfully quiet. He slowly reached down. He grabbed the slobbered phone, and clothing items. Dean walked out of the church. He didn’t know what to think. His baby, and Cas, were missing.

He felt his nose tickle again, as he sneezed. Dean sniffled, using the back of his hand to itch his nose. Dean went on a sneeze fit. Jesus, what was setting off his allergies so badly? Dean sniffled again, as he made his way back to the motel.

He didn’t run this time, so it took 30 minutes. Dean was constantly sneezing and sniffling on the way back. Castiel’s clothes must’ve had cat hairs on them, or a cat was right next to him.

Dean walked to the room door. He reached into his pocket, taking out his keys. He opened the door, stumbling in.

Sam was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap. He was rapidly typing and clicking way, looking focused. When he heard the door open, he turned to Dean. He looked confused.

“Why do you have Cas’ clothes?” He asked, his brow furrowing.

“I-I found them, at the Church. Cas’s missing. Again.” Dean sighed, setting Cas’ items on the table. Sam looked even more confused, his head slightly tilting.

“Since when do you bring in stray cats?” Sam closed his laptop.

Dean looked puzzled. He turned to Sam.

“What–”

Dean felt a soft brush against his leg. He looked down, seeing a cat. It had black fur, though its paws and the tips of its ears were white. Dean picked the animal up. The cat had a blank expression. It’s eyes were a bright blue. They felt so familiar… so welcoming. Dean lightly smiled.

“I don’t.” Dean stated firmly, turning to Sam with a scowl. Sam frowned, scoffing.

“Starting now.” Dean turned back to the cat, snuggling it close. He didn’t care if he was sneezing like crazy, it was all worth it to feel that warm soft fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to sneak a peek on how he looks, while Sam and Dean are conflicted on what to do with "the cat."

Castiel let out a low groan when Dean held him close. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Inside his vessel, he never was picked up with ease and held tightly.

The feeling was oddly pleasant. Especially since it was Dean holding him tightly. He turned his head to the right, resting his head against Dean’s chest. He dug his nose inside the musk of Dean’s chest. It was so sweet. In the vessel, he could never smell the musk as strong as he did now. Out of instinct, he lowered his ears.

Castiel raised his arms, attempting to hold Dean back. His legs were slender and long. They just reached around Dean’s chest. His paws hung low, though he pat Dean occasionally.

He could hear Dean’s intense sneezing fit. Despite this, Dean still held him close. Castiel assumed this was a sign of affection. He put Castiel above his allergy of cats.

Castiel felt the deep glare of Sam. He couldn’t see it, but he just knew he was glaring at her. Angrily, suspiciously, maliciously, he couldn’t tell. Castiel felt Dean’s grip become lighter, his hands shifting to Cas’ side. He pried Castiel off of his chest.

Castiel let out a whine, his ears darting up. Why did he stop? Castiel looked at Dean. Ohh, that's why.

Dean’s nose was bright red, as he sniffled. His eyes were puffy, and red. His allergies were flaming. Dean gingerly set down Castiel, walking to Sam.

Castiel frowned slightly. He trotted to the bathroom, looking inside. Ok, there was a mirror. Castiel was eager to see himself. Though, some part of him was terrified. He entered the bathroom. He used his snout to close the door softly.

He turned back to the bathroom. His long thin tail arched over his body, like a scorpion. He looked at the layout. The toilet was right near the sink. The sink had the mirror behind it on the wall. 

Castiel figured he could climb on the toilet, then jump on the sink and see himself. Castiel set the plan is motion, making his way to the toilet. The top was down, that made things easier.

Castiel put his paws on the toilet seat. He used his claws to anchor himself there. With his strength, he pulled himself up. For a cat, he was strong.

Castiel let out a loud yelp of surprise. The surface extremely slippery and smooth. His claws couldn’t hold onto anything, and his paws were slipping and sliding. Castiel desperately tried to gain some sort of solid stance. He fell off the toilet seat, hitting his back on the ground. Castiel whimpered, his back arching. He rapidly started waving his legs around in distress, calling and yelling.

He didn’t know why he was so worried, but he knew he had to be. Dean ran inside the room, looking at Castiel.

“Ohh, no no no no no.” Dean muttered to himself, as he rushed to Cas’ side. He picked him up sideways, cradling him in his arms. Castiel calmed down, limply laying in Dean’s arms. His back hurt. He was suddenly very tired. Castiel looked up at Dean, letting out a soft pur. Dean lightly smiled, sneezing again. Castiel lowered his head, nuzzling his head inside the other’s arms. He closed his eyes, dozing off into sleep.

\----

Dean felt the cat’s arms wrap around his chest. Ohh, it was so warm. Dean couldn’t get enough of it. Dean started tearing from his eyes. Not of joy, though. His allergies were on the fritz, and were getting worse every increasing minute he held the cat close.

Sam was carefully observing the cat from the couch. The behavior was so… odd. He wasn’t an expert on cats, but he didn’t know cats could purposely wrap their arms around people, and pat them. That was more human behavior, if anything.

Dean hadn’t noticed the behavior of the cat. He did notice how inflamed allergies, however. He pulled the cat away from him. He sniffled.

The cat carefully looked at his face, it’s eyes slightly squinting. It reminded him of Castiel. He always used to squint like that when observing something, or when he was confused. Dean gingerly set down the cat, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He made his way over to Sam, pulling a chair from the table and setting it in front of him. He sat down, coughing a few times.

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sam was usually welcoming of animals. But, a cat, a stray cat that followed Dean. It was very suspicious. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket, handing it to Dean. Dean accepted it, holding it to his nose. He blew into his hard. When he was done, he rolled the napkin into a ball. He turned to the trashbin, tossing it. It fell right next to it. Dean frowned, and turned back to Sam.

“Dean. This cat is going to kill you.” Sam stated bluntly, crossing his arms.

Dean’s brow furrowed. He pouted. “Aren’t you always begging for a dog or somethin’?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “That’s it. A dog. Not a cat. Dean, you know your allergies are going to be going insane with that cat around! No offense, but, like this, you’re an awful hunter.”

Dean looked offended, giving his brother a side glare. He stayed silent, though.

Sam raised his arms, shrugging. His shoulders lifted with the action. “I’m just being honest!” Sam said, defensively. 

“Yea, well, I’m a pretty damn good hunter with or without allergies.” Dean snapped at Sam.

Sam gave Dean one of his famous bitchfaces, as he crossed his arms. “Yea, sure you are. Like how you’re a pro at throwing napkins into a trash bin that's only like 5 feet away!” Sam slightly raised his voice.

Dean mocked Sam’s words. His nose flared, his scowl growing. “Like you’re a pro at throwing napkins! Everyone makes mistakes!”

“Some more than others.” Sam mumbled, looking away.

Dean ignored Sam’s words. He just moody. Dean instantly perked up from the chair. He heard loud whining and yelling from the cat. He turned to the bathroom, recognizing this as the source of the noises. Dean bolted to the bathroom, yanking the door open.

He saw the cat on the floor, panicking. It looked like he had fallen. 

“Ohh, no no no no no.” Dean muttered to himself, as he rushed to the cat’s side. He picked it up sideways, cradling it in his arms. Dean looked worried, and he was. He assumed the cat fell from the toilet. The cat simmered down, relaxing in his arms. It looked at Dean with it’s bright blue eyes. Dean looked back at it with his own candy green eyes. A small smile crept onto Dean’s face. The look of the cat, it felt so familiar. He couldn’t put his finger on it, though. The cat lowered it’s head, falling asleep it his hands.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, with the sleeping cat. Sam was at the table, looking at Cas’ clothes. Dean looked at him confused, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to wake the cat. Dean walked over to the couch, cautiously laying it down. He took off his jacket, putting it on top of the cat. The cat wrapped itself in the jacket, snug inside it.

Dean grinned, gently petting the cat’s head. He drew in a deep breathe, sharply exhaling. He walked over to Sam.

“What are you doing.” Dean said aggressively. 

Sam glanced at him, then looked back at the trench coat.

“His clothes are soaked in cat hairs. Black cat hairs.” Sam lowered the trench coat back on the table, looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “It’s a stray cat. It probably was sleepin’ in there.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. How could Dean be so ignorant? The cat was a key to finding where Castiel was. He knew if he brought up this theory, Dean would shoot it down faster than a werewolf. He didn’t bother bringing it up. He didn’t have the energy to fight Dean again. It was late at night, Sam and Dean were tired and cranky. Or, at least Sam was.

“I’m going to bed. Don’t let that cat in my bed.” Sam walked over to the two beds. He turned off all the lights, sitting down on the bed. He took off his jacket, flannel, shoes, and jeans. He folded them, and placed them on the floor next to the beds. He laid down under the blanket. His feet hung off the edge, but he expected this already. He laid on his back, resting his arms on his stomach. 

Dean sighed. He walked to his bed. When he passed by the couch he quickly patted the cat’s head. He walked to his bed, just taking off his jeans and shoes. He crawled into bed. He slept on his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his pillow. He felt his gun, which was oddly reassuring. Dean closed his eyes, with a light smile. He felt the warmth of the cat on his feet, as well as the cat’s relaxing purr. Dean didn’t even look at it, the presence enough to comfort him. Dean fell to sleep fast, with the smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! So much things happened yesterday I didn't have the chance to post this! But, here is it, now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a remarkable discovery, and doesn't know how to tell Dean.

Sam’s eyes slowly wandered open. They scanned their surroundings, before Sam let out a deep groan. He turned to his side, facing Dean. He was sound asleep, hugging his pillow. Sam turned back to the ceiling. He stared at the white ceiling, waiting for the rest of his senses to kick in.

Once he was fully awake, Sam sat up. He stretched his arms. He yawned, when he suddenly heard the sound of scratching. The cat, Sam thought, what was it destroying now?

Sam turned his body to the side of the bed. He slid out. He adjusted his white tee shirt, looking around for the cat.

To his surprise, it had managed to get in the closed bathroom door. It also climbed on the toilet, and hopped onto the sink. It was staring itself at the mirror. It had an awestruck expression.  
Sam stayed quiet, peeking at the cat through the door. The cat lowered one ear. It lowered the other while simultaneously raising the previously lowered ear. It did this a few times.

Sam was bewildered. That definitely wasn’t normal actions of a healthy cat. Sam observed more intently, taking note of every action it did.

The cat waved its tail around. It looked at the tail, curiously. The cat then looked at it’s eyes. Suddenly, it’s pupils became thin black slits. It made them normal again. The cat opened it’s mouth, observing it’s teeth. It stuck out it’s tongue, waving it around a few times. It put it’s tongue back and closed it’s mouth. For a solid minute, the cat stared at itself in the reflection. It had a blank expression. Suddenly, it’s pupils became slits again. The cat sharply turned around, glaring at Sam.

Sam seem startled at the sudden aggression, taking a few steps back. The cat immediately jumped down from the counter. It started charging at Sam.

Sam’s eyes widened, as he immediately started stumbling backwards. The cat soon met with Sam. It jumped on him, hissing. He picked up the cat, grunting. The cat didn’t attack, it simply hissed. The bright-blue eyes of the animal were looking deeply into Sam’s hazel eyes. Sam felt the familiar glare. Castiel would give him the solemn look when he did, or was about to do something stupid or “unwise.” 

He looked away for a moment, keeping the cat in his hands. The peculiar behavior, the obvious favoritism to Dean, deep stoic glares and glances, physical appearance. Sam put the pieces together, suddenly coming to the realization that this cat was Castiel.

Sam turned back to the cat, his eyes wide open with surprise. “C...Cas?” Sam said, reluctantly. The cat looked surprised, but nodded. Sam’s surprise shifted into confusion and curiosity. “Cas…” Sam cleared his throat. He couldn’t believe the words that were going to leave his mouth. “Why… W-why are you a cat?” Sam asked, weary.

“Mrreeoow, mrrr.” Castiel meowed to Sam.

Sam frowned, his brow furrowing. There was no way Cas could talk to Sam, at least not like that. He had forgotten the spell Kevin found. It was pretty obscure. Digging it up again would be a pain. Sam guessed the witch had gotten to him at the church, but no details were certain. He set Castiel down on the floor. Cas stretched his legs, letting out a small yawn.

Sam sighed, glancing at the sleeping Dean. How was he going to tell him. It’s not like Sam could just say “Hey, Castiel got turned into a cat and he’s living with us right now!” Sam wasn’t the best at subtlety, but, even he knew he couldn’t be that blunt with Dean. He would ask one million questions Sam didn’t have the answers to.

Suddenly, Sam heard a grunt come from Dean. Ohh no, he was waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this week! I promise I'll make the next one much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discuss the "cat situation," as Dean urges to try to find the Impala that had been "stolen."

Dean let out a low groan, his eyes cracking open. He drew in a deep breath, slowly sitting up. His hair was messy. Several strands were sticking up in random places. His eyes were barely open.

He reached his arms up, stretching his back. This was accompanied with an elongated grunt. He swooshed the saliva in his dry mouth, swallowing it.

Dean’s green eyes opened more. He saw Sam and the cat in the other room. It looked like Sam was… talking to it. Not even pet-talking. Just flat-out talking to the thing like it was a human. 

He frowned at this odd behavior, rubbing his eyes. Sam looked up at Dean, nervously smiling. “H-hey, Dean.” Sam called out to him, his voice shaky. Sam wasn’t the best at hiding anxiety. Other emotions, sure. But anxiety was always something that bleed through.

Dean suspiciously stood up, stretching his arms. Dean noticed the cat staring at him deeply. It looks surprised, and somewhat embarrassed.

He grabbed his pants, slowly slipping them on. The cat watched intently, it’s pupils becoming wider. Dean felt uncomfortable, the cat’s eyes beaming down on his body.

Dean walked to Sam, reaching down at petting the cat’s head. It was very stiff and stern in its stance. He quirked an eyebrow at the odd behaviour, focusing his eyes on Sam.

“What are you doing up early?” He said, rotating his shoulders to stretch them out. Sam pursed his lips.

“I don’t know, just woke up I guess.” Sam swallowed his spit. He would nervously glance down at the cat, who was looking at the floor in somewhat embarrassment.

Dean’s brow furrowed. Something was wrong, with the cat and Sam He was determined to find out. 

“Why were you here with the cat? Don’t you hate the thing?” Dean glanced down at it, quickly discerning back to Sam.

Sam itched the back of his neck, nervously smiling. “Uhh, just… talking with it.” Great improvising, Sam. You were just talking with a cat. How reasonable, he thought to himself.

Dean looked down at the cat again, sniffling. Why was it just staring at the floor. It didn’t move at all. It was completely frozen, just staring at the floor. Dean turned his body to the thing, crouching down. He put a soft hand on it’s back. It jumped slightly, looking up. Dean squinted slightly, picking up the cat. Normal behaviors of a cat were not was this one was showing. It was acting strange...no. It had been acting strange ever since they welcomed it inside. Dean chose to ignore it, but, now, Sam was acting strange.

Dean held the cat tightly in his arms, sneezing, He gently patted it’s head. The cat let out a small whine, followed by several meows. It squirmed and wiggled in his grip. Dean grew a small smile. “It’s fine, little guy,” he hummed to the animal. “I’ve got you, and I ain’t ever letting you go.” The cat gave up in defeat, resting in Dean’s embrace.

Sam looked at the cat, sighing. He needed to tell Dean about the truth behind the cat. Without knowing it was Castiel, he could do very foolish and embarrassing things to the animal. Though Sam would usually enjoy seeing Cas in these kind of situations, he was needed to find this witch. He was the only person-to-animal who was alive. He also didn't want to see Cas' mangled body in some sewer like the other victims.

“Dean…” Sam looked down at his feet. He couldn’t believe what he was going to say. “I-I need to tell you something…” He looked up at him. “Don’t instantly bash me when I say this, ok?”

Dean looked confused, gently caressing the cat’s back. “You don’t have to tell me you’re gay, I already know.” He frowned a bit.

Sam’s eyes opened wide. He scoffed in surprise. “No, I am NOT gay! That isn’t what I was going to say!” He huffed, his brow furrowing.

Dean gave Sam a bitchface. “Sure. That’s why you were staring at Gabriel with those puppy love eyes.”

Sam let out a small groan. “I didn’t–Can I please just say what I was going to say?” He demanded, now sounding slightly upset.

“Fine, Romeo. Shoot.” Dean remarked with sarcasm.

Sam rolled his eyes, lowering his hands to his side. “The cat… it’s… it’s Castiel.” Sam tried saying it in a way that wouldn’t make Dean freak. It didn’t work.

Dean opened his eyes wide. He looked at the cat, then Sam, then the cat. He was obviously distressed. “Castiel… like, actual Castiel?” He seemed to hold the cat tighter.

Sam reluctantly nodded, itching the back of his neck. “Yea… I was thinking that maybe the witch got to him at the church or something.” 

Dean huffed, holding Castiel tight in his arms. Castiel groaned, being constricted in the protective grasp of the other. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” He whined.

“I didn’t know until this morning! When I said I was talking to the cat, I actually was! Though most of the conversation was one-sided… Anyway, we need to find a way to reverse Cas.” 

Dean nodded in agreement, lifting one hand to gently caress Castiel’s head. Castiel whined. Sam looked down at Cas, pursing his lips. “Dean… you’re crushing Cas.” He said softly.

Dean glanced down at Castiel, seeing that he was practically strangling the feline. He gingerly put down Cas. Cas was panting. He stretched out his legs, groaning. The cat looked up at Dean, his bright eyes staring into the human. He didn’t want Dean to worry about him. Though a cat, he wasn’t necessarily weak. 

He wasn’t exactly a cat, either. He was still adjusting to everything. It was odd that he couldn’t see colors as bright or as vibrant as he used to. It was also odd that he was about 2 feet tall, as oppose to 6 feet. He had all new senses, as well as a third eyelid that was just very uncomfortable. With his new senses came new instincts. Though humans were still primal, cats were even more animalistic than Castiel had predicted.

He always wanted to scratch things, break things, eat things. His angelic grace had no effect on him at all. He didn’t have any assistance from it. Whoever did this must’ve taken it from him, or at least his grace was locked away deep in this vessel. Without his grace, Castiel was weak. But now, as a cat, he was even weaker in some aspects. He just didn’t want Dean to feel the urge to protect himself. They needed to hunt the witch, and Dean needed to focus on that or more people would die to the monster’s hands.

Dean was worried sick about Castiel. He didn’t want Castiel to get hurt. He was so frail, small, cute, fluffy. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Castiel got hurt in this vulnerable weak state. Castiel was a slender cat. His legs were long and thin, his stance stern. He wouldn’t stand a chance against any monster. Hell, a lot of monsters eat small animals like Cas. He wouldn’t–couldn’t let Castiel out of his sights. Anything could happen to him if he wasn’t taking care of him. He was probably still adjusting, and would need his help. If he wanted it or not, Dean was going to protect and care for his feline friend. 

Dean looked down at the other, with obvious concern and worry. They looked at each other for a solid minute before Sam intervened with their intimate stare.

“We should start trying to find a way to get him human.” Sam said abruptly in the silence.

Dean looked up suddenly, as Castiel turned around to face Sam. He sat down, his lean tail swaying behind him. Dean nodded in agreement, swallowing his spit.

Dean’s eyes widen with fear, as he instantly facepalmed. The Impala, it was gone. Stolen. He had forgotten about it, but it had suddenly hit him that his baby was gone. He lowered his hand, looking at Sam with slight anger. “Did you take the Impala?”  
Sam’s brow furrowed, as he put his hands on his hips. “No. You have the keys.” He snapped at the elder brother.

Dean itched his nose, shaking his head. “I left them on the table. Whoever stole it must’ve gotten the keys…” He started breathing heavily. He needed to calm himself down before he got into a fit. He took several deep breathes. “Before anything, we need to get her.” He pursed his lips.

Sam sighed. “But, this is usually your point, isn’t Cas a little more important than your car?”

Dean growled lightly in anger. “He is! But, I am NOT letting my baby get chopped and scraped up by some thieves! Sam, please. It won’t take long, she’s loud and obvious! Plus, Castiel can help! He can use his super-sniffer to smell it!’

Sam gave Dean a bitchface. “That’s not how cats work.” He drew in a deep breathe, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. We can go search for the Impala. But we have to make it quick, before that witch takes another victim.” 

Dean smirked lightly. “Thanks, Sammy. Let’s check out the auto shops, then warehouses.” 

Sam nodded. He looked down at Castiel, sighing. “What do we do with Cas?” 

“Bring him with us. I don’t trust him here, especially since the Impala got stolen. I’m sure he wouldn’t like us leaving him here.”

Castiel’s ears perked up, as he nodded in agreement with Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Sure. Why not.” Sam said somewhat sarcastic. Dean huffed, picking up the cat. 

“He’s still Cas. And I know he’s still a fighter. He’s jus’ in a different meatsuit.”

“Yea, a meatsuit that’s as threatening as a fluffball.”

“Uhh, have you ever seen My Cat From Hell? He’s like one of those things, but in disguise.”

Sam just let out a small groan of defeat. He turned to the door, opening it and walking out. Dean walked to the table, where Castiel’s clothes were resting. Dean squinted slightly at the clothes. He put Cas down on a clear part of the table. He reaches in the pile and took out his blue tie. Castiel tilted his head, confused.

Dean turned to Cas. “I need a way to see you in a crowd or something.” He put the blue tie around Castiel’s neck, tying it. He adjusted it to the cat’s thin neck. It was slightly big, the tip touching the table. Castiel whined a bit, tugging on it with his paw. The way it felt round his neck, it was uncomfortable.

Dean sighed. “It’s temporary. Anyway, you look kinda cute in it.” He said with a soft smile.

Castiel looked away, a small smile forming on his face. Dean sighed. “Let’s go before anything happens to her.” Castiel nodded, looking back at Dean.

He picked the cat up, wrapping him tightly around in his arms. He walked outside to the parking lot, closing and locking the door behind him. Sam was in a minivan that was in the parking lot. He was sitting in the passenger seat impatiently. Dean sniffled, sneezing. He made his way over to the car, frowning. this was the one Sam picked? Really? Dean already felt like a freakin’ soccer mom. He opened the door, sitting down in the driver’s seat. He set Castiel down on his lap. Castiel walked on his lap for a bit, before laying down and getting comfy. The warmth of Castiel felt very nice. Dean smiled lightly. He turned around, putting the car in Drive. He pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the open road.

They were heading to Amy's Automobile Shop. They had passed the shady-looking shop when they were driving here. It would be a reasonable place to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! A lotta' stuff happened lately and I just haven't had the time to upload this. But, here it is!


End file.
